1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle step apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle step apparatus mounted on a chassis of a vehicle is used to assist passengers to get on or off the vehicle. The extending and retracting device of the vehicle step apparatus is driven by a motor, and then the step is driven to move between an extending position and a retracting position. In the related art, if the step is driven by two extending and retracting devices, two motors are needed to drive the two extending and retracting devices respectively. The control of the two motors is complex, and the two extending and retracting devices may interfere with each other if the two motors is not synchronous.
In addition, when the step is in the retracting position, the step droops under the gravity of the step and the gravity of the extending and retracting device.